


In and out my brain, running through my vein

by The_Anglophile



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anglophile/pseuds/The_Anglophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel discovers that the pursuit of hedonistic pleasures really can go too far.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and out my brain, running through my vein

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Oasis or any of its members, and the following story is entirely a work of fiction, with all real names used in a strictly fictional context.
> 
> 中文 Chinese translation available: http://rivaconey.lofter.com/post/1ea5e88d_e764020

He woke on the floor.

Liam was about ten feet away, also sprawled on the thick rug. Bottles were scattered here and there and someone further off was wrapped in... was that a curtain? Yes, it was, and the curtain being round someone's body and not on its window would explain the blue rays of light touching Noel's face, telling his brain to wake up.

A sudden flashback from the night previous startled him.

Liam's face contorted with concentration and pain as he shot up. Sweat on his fevered face.

Shot up with what? Noel had been too fucked up himself to notice, except when Liam had eventually vomited and collapsed on the carpet. Noel had laughed. "Lightweight," he'd said.

Noel forced himself onto hands and knees, head pounding, and crawled towards the prone form before him. Someone had bothered to put Liam on his side out of the puddle of sick. Noel mentally kissed that person and then gently turned his brother over on his back.

Liam didn't wake up. His skin was pale and clammy, Noel noticed when he touched the white cheek. In the dim morning light Liam looked colourless, and, filled with dread, Noel felt his neck, searching frantically for life. Noel almost thought he would pass out himself before he finally found the pulse, pushing lightly but clearly against his fingers.

He breathed a massive sigh of relief and cuddled the cold face against his for a few moments, his hand in the damp hair, before remembering where he was.

He spent the rest of the morning with his hand on Liam's neck, until Liam finally awoke.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Read the complete collection of my Oasis fic (including the R and NC-17 ones that won't be posted to Ao3) at my archive: <http://the_anglophile.dreamwidth.org/669.html>


End file.
